1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary to reciprocating and reciprocating to rotary converters in which the side thrust normally associated with connecting rods is reduced by use of a slide connected to a crank shaft by rotary bearing combinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The best known types of conversion between rotary and rectilinear motion utilize a crank and connecting rod or eccentric and pitman arm. Side thrust is a problem when rods are driven by pistons to operate cranks at constant velocity rotation, the pitman is limited to dead periods at each extreme and maximum velocity at halfway points.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 947,233; 2,775,128; and 4,078,439 helped overcome side thrust by using slides connected to a crank or eccentric through a rotary bearing mounted in a relatively large revolving disk. These revolving disks have to be mounted in bearing races and are expensive and limited to circle configurations with diameters less than the slide width.